dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Number One Under the Moon?
· のピンチ |Rōmaji title = Gokū · Saidai no Pinch |Literal title = Goku: The Greatest Pinch |Series = db |Number = 27 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Manga = The Big Sleep *Jackie's Shocking Secret *And the Crowd Goes Wild!!! |Airdate = August 27, 1986 |English Airdate = September 25, 2001 |Previous = The Grand Finals |Next = The Final Blow }} · のピンチ|''Gokū · Saidai no Pinch''|lit. "Goku: The Greatest Pinch"}} is the twenty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball and the fourteenth episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on August 27, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 25, 2001. Summary Jackie Chun starts waving his hands around. Goku stares in his eyes and falls asleep. Jackie Chun tells everyone he used a Hypnosis Technique. They start the countdown. Bulma comes up with an idea and cries out, "Dinner!", Goku wakes up suddenly, leaving Jackie surprised as well as annoyed, both over having not knocked him out and Goku's reaction (he was running around asking where his food was, ignoring his opponent). Goku decides to use his Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper technique on Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun counters every attack and tells Goku he trained with Gohan. Goku then cries out, "Paper," which Jackie Chun would block with a peace sign (scissors). Goku actually makes a punch (rock), and nails Jackie Chun right between the eyes. Jackie Chun has his first countdown, but gets up in the seventh countdown. He then powers up for another attack. Nobody knows what this attack will be. Then, Jackie Chun fires electricity out of his hands to Goku, which lifts Goku in the air. Yamcha tells Krillin that this is the Thunder Shock Surprise, which uses energy as 20,000 volts of electricity. Jackie Chun tells Goku to give up, seeing as even Grandpa Gohan could only make it this far. Goku says "I...Give...", but he suddenly, he sees the Moon. His eyes turn red as he transforms. Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar are scared, for at Pilaf's Castle, Goku transformed the same way into a Great Ape. Goku transforms and breaks the Lightning Flash Surprise Attack, and Jackie Chun screams, saying that nobody could break that attack! The transformed Goku stomps on the buildings. Everyone flees in fright, but the announcer says he has to stay because he is the referee. Yamcha and Krillin run over to Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Yamcha tells Puar to transform to a pair of scissors, and that while Yamcha is holding his tail, Puar can cut it off. Jackie Chun then takes off his shirt and powers up. He forms a MAX Power Kamehameha. Yamcha runs to Jackie Chun, warning him to not do this, because it will kill Goku. Jackie Chun fires the Kamehameha. It shows everyone in a bright flash of light. The Kamehameha wave clears. Everything seems the same, but Goku is missing. Jackie Chun breathes heavily as he returns his muscles to normal. Yamcha goes back to the gang and says that Goku did not make it. Major Events *The final match between Jackie Chun and Goku continues. *Goku transforms into a Great Ape upon looking at the full moon. *Jackie Chun uses his Max Power Kamehameha to destroy the moon. Battles *Goku (Base/Great Ape) vs. Jackie Chun (Base/Max Power) Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *World Tournament Announcer Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Transformations *Great Ape *Max Power Differences from the Manga *Only in the anime, when Goku wakes up after hearing about food, he asks Jackie Chun where the food is which causes him to shout at Goku and tell him that they're in the middle of a fight. Trivia *The title of this episode seems to reference the Japanese name of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Number One Under The Heavens Martial Arts Tournament, despite the dub never mentioning the Japanese name. It also seems to be a reference to the saying "Number one under the sun". *A character similar to Kinnikuman appears in this episode. *In a shot after Goku is defeated, the building behind the arena lacks the hole from when he stepped through it as a Great Ape. *The trick Bulma pulled to wake up Goku was later used by her son Trunks to wake up Goten in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Learn to Fuse!". *In the original English releases of this episode, Great Ape Goku had a voice filter to make him sound more monstrous. The remastered release removed the filter and played the voice at its original pitch. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 27 (BD) pt-br:Goku em Sérios Apuros es:Episodio 27 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 027 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball